hello_projectfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Iida Kaori
Iida Kaori ( 饭田圭织 'Nacio el 8 de Agosto de 1981 , en Hokkaido Japon ) Es una cantante de J-Pop y Actriz Japonesa , Actualmente es Solista de Up-Front Promotion , Era parte de Hello! Poject , mejor conocida por ser una de los 5 Miembros fundadores de Morning Musume , y por ser la Segunda Lider de Morning Musume despues de Nakazawa Yuko ., ha grabadoTrabajado en paralelo con Morning Musume en la banda Tanpopo . Actualmente forma parte de Dream Morning Musume Biografia 1997-1998 Iida Kaori fue una de los Finalistas de un concurso de talento en 1997 , de un nuevo Idol de Rock Japones , thumb|106px|1997Despues del concurso el Musico y productor Tsunku , Ofrecio a Iida y cuatro de los otros finalistas (Nakazawa Yuko , Ishiguro Aya , Abe Natsumi y Fukuda Asuka ) la oportunidad de ser tomada bajo su tutela con la condicion que debian vender 50.000 copias de su cancion "Ai no Tane" en 5 dias . El quinteto logro esta tarea en 4 dias y asi fue como nacio Morning Musume y su primer single oficial , "Morning Coffee" fue lanzado en 1998 , El grupo ha sido cada vez mas popular en Japon y en el mundo del Occidente se ha vuelto muy Popular . Morning Musume es famoso por sus Miembros graduandose y la union de nuevos miembros con fracuencia 1999-2000 En 1999 Tsunku coloca a Iida en el sub-grupo : "Tanpopo" con Ishiguro Aya y Yaguchi Mari de la segunda thumb|Iida 1998Generacion de Morning Musume ., Iida se especializo en cantar las canciones mas lentas y las mas maduras , Juntas hicieron 4 singles y 1 Album . Despues de que Ishiguro se graduara de Morning Musume y Tanpopo en el año 2000 , Iida y Yaguchi interpretaron las canciones de Tanpopo a Duo hasta que Tsunku coloca a Kago Ai e Ishikawa Rika de la cuarta generacion de Morning Musume en el sub-grupo . El estilo de Tanpopo tambien se renovo con canciones mas optimistas y Pop-ish , sin embargo seguia siendo mas lento que Morning Musume , en esta nueva formacion lanzaron 3 singles mas un alnum recopilatorio y un DVD recopilatorio. Tambien se coloco a Iida en este año en el grupo de Punk-Rock Aoiro 7 en el 2000 thumb 2001-2004 En la primavera del 2001 Nakazawa Yuko se Gradua de Morning Musume , por lo que Iida se convirtio en su nueva Lider , ademas Cuando en el 2003 Morning Musume se dividio en 2 sub-grupos , era la lider de Morning Musume Otome Gumi . Iida era conocida por mantener su pelo largo en toda la carrera de Morning Musume y por el esparcimiento con frequencia , en este año Iida fue colocada en el estilo Folk Festivan en el grupo 101-nin Matsuri En julio del 2002 , Tanpopo junto con otros sub grupos de Morning Musume : Minimoni y PetitMoni , debido a los cambios experimentados en los miembros en parte por Graduarse de Morning Musume y para mostrar a los miembros mas Nuevos como resultado Iida (junto a Kago Ai y Yaguchi Mari) se graduan de Tanpopo . Al igual que los grupos aleatorios de Hello! Project , Iida se coloco en el grupo Oduru Eleven en el 2002 y en el thumb|171pxgrupo de estilo Ska-Punk 11Water en el 2003 . En el año 2004 participo en H.P All Stars . En el 2005 participo en el grupo Aleatorio Puripuri Pink , Iida es el unico miembro de Hello! Project en estar en todos los grupos aleatorios. Ademas Iida llevo su carrera en Solitario como artista y cantante , Su carrera musical en solitario incluye 2 discos externos de Hello! Project en los que canta covers de canciones en Frances , griego e Italiano ( en sus respectivas lenguas) .Ella tambien tiene 2 thumb|138pxsingles en japones publicados antes de su graduacion inminente de Morning Musume , aunque todavia fija en un estilo Mediterraneo , muchos fans occidentales de Morning Musume y Hello! Project han descrito que su estilo musical en solitario es mas Euro-Enka . En morning Musume Iida canto las armonias con unas pocas lineas en solitario , Su cancion de firma en Morning Musume es : " Yume no Naka " del primer Album del grupo 2004 El 29 de Diciembre , Iida lanzo su tercer album , esta vez dentro de Hello! Project y en Japones 2005 El 30 de Enero del 2005 Iida ( el ultimo miembro de la primera generacion que todavia quedaba en Morning thumb|156px|Iida 2002Musume) se graduo para poder seguir su carrera artistica y su carrera de solista , Pasandole el liderazgo de Morning Musume a Yaguchi Mari ( miembro de la segunda Generacion ) . Con su graduacion Iida fue el miembro que mas estuvo en el grupo hasta esa Fecha . A partir del 2007 Yoshizawa Hitomi (cuarta generacion) tambien alcanzo la cantidad de 7 años semanas antes de su graduacion y posteriormente a mediados del 2008 Tambien Takahashi Ai y Niigaki Risa (miembros de la quinta generacion) El 21 de Diciembre Iida lanzo su cuarto Album :"Plein D'amour ~ Ai ga Ippai ~" , este album incluyo covers de canciones japonesas , europeas y muchos idiomas mas . Este fue el primer album que lanzo desde su Graduacion de Morning Musume. 2007 A principios del 2007 , Iida fue elegida para ser miembro de Morning Musume Tanjo 10-nen Kinentai , una thumb|149px|2003unidad creada para celebrar el decimo año de Morning Musume como grupo , este grupo estaba integrado por Abe Natsumi , Goto Maki , Niigaki Risa y Kusumi Koharu , Su primer single fue : Bokura ga Ikiru My Asia 僕らが生きるMi Asia) y fue lanzado el 24 de enero del 2007 . El de julio del 2007 la agencia de Iida anuncio que tenia 10 semanas de embarazo y que contraerir matrimonio con Kenji un ex miembro de la disuelta 7 House , una banda formada por Tsunku . El matrimonio de Iida tuvo lugar el dia siguiente , Iida estuvo de baja por Maternidad despues de que se inicio el Tour del decimo año de Morning Musume , ~Summer 07' Thank You My Dearest~ , el primero de septiembre del 2007 2008 El 8 de Febrero del 2008 , Iida emitio un comunicado a su Club de fans diciendo que el 22 de enero habia dado a luz un niño a las 10:30 am. El 28 de noviembre del 2008 se anuncio tragicamente que su hijo habia muerto el 27 de Julio por insuficiencia thumb|186px|2004renal , habia sido hospitalizado inmediatamente despues de haber nacido debido a problemas renales . Iida pasaba el tiempo yendo y vieniendo al hospital para visitarlo , pero en abril fue dado de alta y ella comenzo a cuidarlo en su casa 2009 Despues de la muerte de su hijo , dijo que en su memoria continuaria con su carrera . Regreso a los escenarios en Hello! Project 2009 Winter Elder Club Thank you for your LOVE! , siendo esta su primera actuacion en 1 año y 4 meses . Ella tambien participo en Hello Pro Awards '09 ~ Elder Club Sotsugyo Kinen Special ~ el 1 de febrero del 2009 , donde se celebraba su Graduacion de Hello! Project junto con otros 21 miembros de Elder Club. A partir de Abril del 2009 , empezo a formar parte de M-Line , el Club de Fans de los miembros graduados de Morning Musume 2010 En Septiembre del 2010 , Se habia anunciado un evento de la Primera Generacion de Morning Musume con: thumb|150px|Antes de su graduacion Nakazawa Yuko , Abe Natsumi e Iida Kaori . Los miembros se ponian a hacer pequeñas actuaciones y dar a los fans la pequeña oportunidad de interactuar con ellas y escucharlas cantar muchas de las canciones que cantaron por primera vez cuando se unieron a Momusu , el evento seria llevado a cabo el 13 de Noviembre en Yamato Hall y el 20 de noviembre en El Theater . Tambien en Septiembre se incorporo una nueva unidad llamada Afternoon Musume con otros 7 miembros OG , para promocionar la bebida de Cafe Georgia. El 1 de noviembre se anuncio que Iida iba a hacer un especial de Navidad en directo Titulado : " Kaori Iida Christmas Live 2010 Ce Soir , tu es mon Pe're Noe¨l a ' moi~ Konya wa Anata ga Santa Claus ~ " , el Vivo se realizaria el 23 de Diciembre a las 14:15 y a las 18:30 2011 el 27 de enero Iida anuncio en su blog que llevaria a cabo 2 pequeños Lives en Febrero , ella dijo que presentaria thumb|166px|Despues de su graduacion las canciones de amor en Vinoteca Stage , y que serian canciones de amor por el Dia de San Valentin , las fechas del evento fueron el 8 y 14 de Febrero El 28 de enero se anuncia que Iida es aprte del Grupo OG Dream Morning Musume y que su primer album llamado "Dreams 1 " saldria el 20 de Abril 2012 El 25 de Diciembre Iida anuncio en su Blog que estaba embarazada de su segundo bebe . ella anuncio en su blog : "He entrado en mi periodo estable y estoy por la proxima primavera , dia tras dia no me sentia muy bien .... pero ahora estoy muy bien y hace poco siento movimientos en mi estomago , Amo a nuestro hijo y estoy esperando su crecimiento todos los dias " , "se convertira en una vida a partir de ahora , pero por favor continuen apoyandome" 2013 El 14 de mayo Iida anuncio en su blog que habia dado a luz a su segundo hijo , un niño y pesa 2,9 Kg y que es thumb|156px|2006saludable. Perfil *'Nombre: Kaori Iida (饭田圭织) *'Apodo:' Kaorin, Johnson *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 08 de agosto 1981 (31 años) *'Casado Fecha:' 07 de julio 2007 *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Muroran , Prefectura de Hokkaido , Japon *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Familia:' Esposo ( Kenji ),Primer hijo (fallecido), segundo hijo *'Altura:' 168 cm *' Signo del Zodiaco occidental:' Leo *'Signo del Zodiaco del este:' Gallothumb|125px|2007 *'Situacion en Hello! Poject:' **1997-09-07: Miembro **1997-09-07: Miembro de Morning Musume **2005-01-30: Graduada de Morning Musume **2007-09-01: Licencia por maternidad **2009-01-31: Reincorporacion a Hello! Project **2009-03-31: Graduada de Hello! Project *'Estado con UP-FRONT PROMOTION :' **1997-09-07: Miembro **2007-09-01: Licencia por maternidad **2009-01-31: Reincorporacion **2012-05: Licencia por maternidad *'Años en Morning Musume:' 7 añosthumb|135px|2008 *'Color en Morning Musume ' **'Amarillo''' (1998-2003, 2005) **'Dark Blue' (2003-2005) *'Color en Morning Musume Otome Gumi Color: 'Azul claro *'Aficciones:' Dibujo *'Habilidades especiales:' Comunicarse haciendo juegos de palabras *'Color favorito:' Rojo *'Flores favoritas:' rosas, tulipanes *'Estación del año favorita:' Verano *'Palabras favoritas:' AMOR Y PAZ *'Comida favorita:' las ostras, las cebolletas, crema de panthumb|140px|2009 *'No le gusta la comida:' Queso de soja frito, baco *'Unidad en Hello! Poject' **Morning Musume (1997-2005) *'Sub-grupos:' **Tanpopo(1998-2002) **Morning Musume Otome Gumi (2003-2004) **Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai (2006-2007) *'Grupos de forma Aleatoria:' **Aoiro 7 (2000) **10-nin Matsuri (2001) **Odoru 11 (2002) **11WATER (2003)thumb|134px|2010 ** H.P. All Stars (2004) **Puripuri Pink (2005) *'Unidades actuales' **Afternoon Musume (2010 -) **Dream Morning Musume (2011 -) **M-line (2009-Presente) **Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers (2011) Discografia Albums *'23/4/2003' : Osavurio ~ Ai wa Matte Kurenai~ (オサヴリオ: 愛は待ってくれない)thumb|134px|2011 *'22/10/2003' : Paradinome ~Koi ni Mi wo Yudanete ~ (パラディノメ: 恋に身をゆだねて) * 29/12/2004 : Avenir ~ Mirai ~ (アヴニール: 未来) * 21/12/2005 : Plein d'Amour ~ Ai ga Ippai~ (プラン・ダムール: 愛がいっぱい) Singles *'04/2/2004 ': Aegekai Ni Dakarete (エーゲ海に抱かれて) *'28/7/2004 ': Door no Mukou de Bell ga Nattetta (ドアの向こうでBellが鳴ってた) Compilaciones / otros *'2001' : Iida Kaori -Anata no Kami no Kaori (Fan club single ) *'17/12/2003' : Hello! Project - Petit Best 5 (#14 Aegekai ni Dakarete ) thumb|170px|2012 Canciones Solista *'31/3/1999' : Kataomoi *'20/10/1999 ': Seinaru Kane ga Hibiku Yoru (con Iida) (Cover de Tanpopo) Canciones en Grupo *'27/3/2002' : Hajimete no Rock Concert ( con Yasuda Kei , Yaguchi Mari , Goto Maki , Tsuji Nozomi y Ogawa Makato) *'26/3/2003' : Megami~ Mousse na Yasashisa ~ ( version original larga ) ( con Venus Mousse) *'26/3/2003' : "Sugoku Suki na no ni ...ne" ( con Abe Natsumi , Yasuda Kei , Yaguchi Mari , Ishikawa Rika y Yoshizawa Hitomi ) *'18/2/2004' : Suki de x5 ( Cover de Morning Musume con Konno Asami y Niigaki Risa ) *'28/5/2004' : Dance Suru no da! ( Cover de Morning Musume ; con Yoshizawa Hitomi ) thumb|162px *'14/9/2004' : Do it! Now ( Cover de Morning Musume ; con Niigaki Risa y Fujimoto Miki) *'4/12/2004' : "... Suki da yo! " ( Cover de Morning Musume ; con Ishikawa Rika ) *'8/12/2004' : Haru no Uta ( Con Yaguchi Mari , Ishikawa Rika y Yoshizawa Hitomi ) *'20/4/2011' : Mikan ( Cover de Morning Musume ; Con Nakazawa Yuko , Ishikawa Rika ,Fujimoto Miki y Kusumi Koharu ) *'20/4/2011' : Morning Coffee ( version 2011 de Dream Morning Musume ) ( Cover de Morning Musume ; con Nakazawa Yuko , Abe Natsumi , Yasuda Kei y Yaguchi Mari ) *'20/4/2011' : SEXY BOY ~ Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ ( Cover de Morning Musume ; con Nakazawa Yuko , Abe Natsumi , Yasuda Kei y Yaguchi Mari) DVDs *'4/2/2004' : Aegekai DVD (エーゲ海) ( Con Aida Shoko) *Goju no To (ガッツ石松主演 五重塔) Conciertos *'2007 ': Shounan SPECIAL LIVE 2007 ~ Ajisai ~ Vol.6 Iida Kaori (湘南ＳＰＥＣＩＡＬ　ＬＩＶＥ ２００７～あじさい～Vol．6 飯田圭織) Singles Participados en : Morning Musume (26) *00 - Ai no Tane (debut) *01 - Morning Coffee *02- Summer Night Town *03 - Daite HOLD ON ME ! *04 - Memory Seishun no Hikari *05 - Manatsu no Kousen *06 - Furusato *07 - Love Machine *08- Koi no dance Site *09 - Happy Summer Wedding *10 - I WISH *11 - Renai Revolution 21 *12 - The☆ Peace ( el primero como Lider) *13- Mr. Moonlight ～ Ai no Big Band ～ *14 - Souda! We're Alive *15-Do! It Now *16-Koko ni Iruze! *17- Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima *18- AS FOR ONE DAY *19 - Shabondama *20 - Go Girls ～ Koi no Victory ～ *21 - Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT *22- Roman ～ MY DEAR BOY ～ *23 - Joshi Kashimashi Monotagari *24 - Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago *25 - THE Manpower!!! (ultimo) Tanpopo *Last Kiss *Motto *Tanpopo *Seinaru Kane ga Hibiku Yoru *Otome Pasta ni Kandou *Koi wo Shichamashita! *Oujisama to Yuki no Yoru Morning Musume Otome Gumi *Ai no Sono ～ Touch My Heart ! ～ *Yuujou ～ Kokoro no Busu ni Wa Naranee! ～ Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai *Bokura ga Ikiru MY ASIA *Itoshiki Tomo e Aoiro 7 *Aoi Sports Car no Otoko 10-nin Matsuri *Dancing ! Natsu Matsuri Odoru 11 *Shiawase Kyouryuu Ondo 11WATER * BE ALL RIGHT H.P ALL STARS *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL Puripuri Pink *Hitoshizeru Mune wo Kanaderu Yoru no Aki Dream Morning Musume *Shining Butterfly Trabajos Peliculas *'1998 ' : Morning Cop *'2000' : Pinch Runner *'2002' : Koinu Dan no Monotagari (仔犬ダンの物語; Puppy Dan's Story) *'2010' : Koisuru Bentou Danshi Teatro *'15-21/2/2011' : SAMURAI Banka ~Boushuu Bakumastuhen~ (SAMURAI挽歌～房州幕末編～) Anime *'2011' : Pink no Bulldog ~Utau WAN WAN~ - es Kororo Dramas *'2011 ': 'Kochira Dai San Shaikabu (こちら第三社会部) *'2012 : 'Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Radio *2003-03-?? Iida Kaori - Konya mo Koushin Chū! (飯田圭織・今夜も交信中!) *2005-04-02 Chichukai Sound Stroll (地中海 Sound Stroll Publicaciones Libro de Fotos Sola *'2/5/2002 : kaori KAORI kaori (かおりKAORI圭織)thumb|166px|Kaori KAORI Kaori (かおりKAORI圭織) *'16/3/2005 : '''Hello! Project 2005 Winter All-Stars Dairanbu ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! Iida Kaori Sotsugyo Special~ (オールスターズ大乱舞～飯田圭織卒業スペシャル～) En Grupo *'18/1/2001''' : Hamilton Island Morning Musume (con Morning Musume ) *'1/3/2002' : Chain! Chain ! Chain ! (con Morning Musume ) *'28/3/2002' : Morning Musume Gonagoto Photobook *'??/9/2003' : ポケットモーニング娘。〈Vol.2〉 (Pocket Morning Musume. (Volume 2)) ( Con Abe Natsumi , Yaguchi Mari y Goto Maki ) *'17/11/2004 : '''Alo-Hello! Morning Musume ( Con Morning Musume ) *'28/1/2004 : エーゲ海―相田翔子&飯田圭織 (The Agean: Shoko Aida & Kaori thumb|Hello! Project 2005 Winter All-Stars Dairanbu ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! Iida Kaori Sotsugyo Special~ (オールスターズ大乱舞～飯田圭織卒業スペシャル～)Iida) *'16/3/2005 ': Hello! Project 2005 Winter オールスターズ大乱舞 ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! 飯田圭織卒業スペシャル (Hello! Project 2005 Winter All-Stars Dairanbu ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! Iida Kaori Sotsugyo Special~) Otros Books *??/5/1999/ ??/6/2001''' Paranoia Diary (パラノイアダイアリー, Paranoia Daiarī) *'??/12/2001' Sketchbook of Heart (心のスケッチブック。, Kokoro no Suketchi Bukku) *'??/12/2002' Lion's Margin (ライオンのマルジャン, Raion no Marujan) (con Kamata Toshi) Curiosidades *Muchos en la traduccion de su nombre suelen ponerle Lida en vez de Iida pensando que es una L en ves de thumb|144px|Alo-Hello! Morning Musumeuna i *Como Miembro de Morning Musume Iida ha participado en la mayoria de los Singles siendo un total de 26 (incluyendo "Ai no Tane" hasta el 2009 las miembros de la quinta generacion Takahashi Ai y Niigaki Risa la superaron *Iida tiene experiencia en la guitarra acustica *Su apodo Johnson viene de el Utaban cuando en 1999 Takaaki Ishibashi decidio asociar a cada miembro con un jugador de beisbol para poder recordarlas mas facilmente e Iida se parecia supuestamente a Davey Johnson , siendo este apodo el unico que se mantuvo hasta la fecha *Ella es el unico miembro de Hello! Project que ha estado en todos los grupos Aleatorios *Asistio a Hokkaido Sapporo Tousei High School y más tarde trasferida a Tokio Yoyogi Municipal High School, donde fue al mismo año en miembro de SPEED Uehara Takako. *Le encanta dibujar y ha publicado varios libros de niños *Su pelo largo era una marca comercial de su imagen , pero se lo corto poco despues de graduarse de Morning Musume Desde entonces, ha crecido mucho mas *Los Aficionados y los miembros han señalado que ella se debe comunicar con los extraterrestres debido a sus fracuentes expresiones amblias y en blanco. *Ella , Yasuda Kei e Ishikawa Rika son los unicos miembros graduados que aparecen en Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen *A ella es a quien se le ocurrio el apodo de Ayaya para Matsuura Aya *Ella ayudo a Maeda Yuki a unirse a Hello! Project *Antes de unirse a Morning Musume , Iida aparecio en una propaganda de la Bateria en Sapporo , Ella era incluso un finalista en las audiciones de Komuro Tetsuya de ASAYAN al mismo tiempo. *En una entrevista ella dijo que que en el futuro queria ser una Madre Feliz *Ella misma se considera su propio Rival *Ella fue la ultima en graduarse de su Generacion *Ella fue el miembro mas joven en convertirse en Lider de Morning Musume *En el concierto de Dream Morning Musume concert Tour 2011 Haru no Mai , ella era la unica en cambiar el peinado durante el concierto , apareciendo en el Encore con una coleta en el hombro izquierdo , cuando antes lo tenia suelto durante todo el concierto hasta ese momento *Ella fue la Sexta miembro de Morning Musume en graduarse solo de Morning Musume y no de Hello! Project ( siendo la primera Nakazawa Yuko , La segunda Goto Maki , la tercera Yasuda Kei , la cuarta Abe Natsumi y las quintas Kago Ai y Tsuji Nozomi ) * Ella y JunJun son los miembros mas altos en toda la historia de Morning Musume *Ella y Abe Natsumi nacieron en el mismo hospital con 2 das de Diferencia. Titulos Honorificos *Lider de Morning Musume (2001-2005) *Lider de Morning Musume Otome Gumi (2003-2004) *Mayor servicio como Miembro de Morning Musume (2005-2009) Categoría:Lider de Morning Musume Categoría:Dream Morning Musume Categoría:Morning Musume Categoría:Morning Musume Otome gumi Categoría:Elder Club Categoría:Tanpopo Categoría:Aoiro 7 Categoría:10-nin Matsuri Categoría:Odoru 11 Categoría:11WATER Categoría:Puripuri Pink Categoría:H.P . All Stars Categoría:Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai Categoría:Afternoon Musume Categoría:Venus Mousse Categoría:M-line Categoría:Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers Categoría:Lider de Morning Musume Otome Gumi Categoría:Co-Lider de Morning Musume Categoría:Miembros Nacidos en la Era Showa Categoría:Miembros Nacidos Antes de la Formación de Hello! Project Categoría:Nacidos en 1981 Categoría:Nacidos en agosto cs:Iida Kaori de:Iida Kaori en:Iida Kaori fr:Iida Kaori